waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradise
''Not to be confused with Special Paradises'' Paradises are special wildlands where you can train your legend(s) for a certain amount of time and they will gain a set amount of XP depending on their level. All (regular) Paradises are level 1, and either have 90 Halberdiers or 45 Swordsmen enemies guarding it. In your Wildland tabs, a Paradise may also be referred to as "Wonderland." Practise This option will train your legend(s) for a selected amount of time, and it/they will gain a set amount of XP depending on their level. You can choose to train them for 1, 4, 8, or 12 hours. Training for 4 hours will yield more than 4 times the XP than training for 1 hour, and training for 12 hours will yield more than 3 times the XP than training for 4 hours. So the longer you train your legends for, the more XP they'll gain (at an exponential rate). Training legends in a Paradise using the "Practice" option costs WolCash. Factors such as: number of legends occupying the Paradise, order, stats, number of troops, types of troops, loyalty, XP needed to next level, equips and artefacts, ability points, and true legend status do not affect the amount of XP they'll gain; only their level and the length of time they practice will affect it. You can train up to 5 legends at each Paradise, and each legend does not affect how much XP the other legends will earn. Paradises are important early in the game because of their XP yield without having to engage in battle, thus allowing a player to level up their legends without having to constantly spend resources training new troops (but if attacked while training you may lose troops). Paradises can be easily conquered with archers without losing any troops, and as with any level 1 wildland, you may get Meteor I or prisoners from the battle. Example: Any level 11 legend that practices in a paradise for 12 hours will receive 8,712 XP. With each level, the XP a legend gains increases in the amount, but decreases in proportion to the total XP it needs to reach the next level (inversely exponential). At level 60+, the total XP needed to level up greatly increases exponentially, so the ratio will decrease extremely fast. At this point it would be much faster to gain XP by attacking high level wildlands or Special Paradises. Example: (For 12 hours practice) A level 9 legend will receive 74.89% of the total XP it needs to level up, but a level 10 legend will receive 72%. If you have a Clarity in effect when the practice ends, you WILL NOT get double XP. Table of XP Recommended use Paradises are the preferred method of gaining XP until you can wield archers, because they have few enemies guarding them and are occupied by a player forever. Once you can wield archers, then paradises aren't so important anymore because you get more rep by invading wildlands. Still, players may train legends in the paradise at night for a while. Category:Wildland Category:Wildland Types